Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Lawless
by ICrzy
Summary: My AU ending to The Lawless (5X16) when Obi-Wan returns to Coruscant after what happened on Mandalore. He is stopped after speaking to the Council about his time there and what happened, but when he goes to be alone Ahsoka and Anakin are there to listen to him. *Please read!*


**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! This is my thoughts on how Ahsoka and Anakin took the news of Satine's death and how Obi-Wan felt afterward! Please review and favorite this!**

Obi-Wan had returned from Mandalore, and spoke to the Council regarding the death of the duchess and Darth Maul teaming with the Death Watch. As troubling as it was, Yoda wanted Obi-Wan to take some time. He knew as well as Obi-Wan, that his mind was clouded by this misfortune. Obi-Wan was walking around the Jedi Temple to leave, once he got outside he heard someone running in his direction.

"Obi-Wan!" It was Anakin with Ahsoka trailing behind.

Obi-Wan stopped and Ahsoka eyed what he was wearing, "What are you wearing master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Forget it," Obi-Wan said, "I am very tired from my mission."

Anakin grinned, "Oh before you do. I'd like to say thanks for taking my ship without telling me."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I am sorry for not telling you."

"It's alright, I see it is not here." Anakin said.

"It got blown up, I am sorry hopefully the Council can replace it." Obi-Wan said.

"Blown up? Master what happened on Mandalore?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin noticed his former master's fists tighten, and his jaw tighten as well. Anakin knew it was very rare for Obi-Wan to allow his emotions and personal feelings cloud his judgment.

"Obi-Wan, what on earth happened?" Anakin asked.

"Mandalore will soon be put under Republic care. The Death Watch is unlikely to disappear anytime now, but it will do what must be done with Darth Maul now leading them. There goes their neutrality." Obi-Wan said.

"Maul is alive?" Anakin was angry.

Ahsoka gasped and looked at Obi-Wan, "H- How does Duchess Satine feel about this?"

Obi-Wan let out a deep breathe, "I am afraid that is not up to her anymore."

Anakin looked at his former master confused, "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan looked at both younger Jedi in the eyes, "Satine is dead. Maul killed her." Obi-Wan said like he was in a trace.

Ahsoka covered her mouth in gasp, Anakin wanted to get seriously angry but saw Obi-Wan's body language. Instead of going into rage, he was more concerned over his dear friend.

"How- did it happen?" Ahsoka dared to ask.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan raised his hand, "No need to shout Anakin."

"But Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

Really calm like Obi-Wan said, "One must not dwell in the past. We must overcome our trials, to be able to push for the future." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka bowed her head, "But I am sorry for rudly speaking out."

"No need Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said and released a deep breathe, "Maul used the Darksaber to kill Satine." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin didn't know how to reply, "Where- did you see it happen?"

Obi-Wan didn't speak but nodded instead, Ahsoka nearly felt the need to cry as Anakin felt the need to punch something or someone hinting at Maul.

Obi-Wan forced a smile, "It is not your trouble. It is not your battle. I will handle Maul whenever we meet again, until then I should continue to meditate." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked down and then up at his master, "Obi-Wan I really respect you. You know that." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I do Anakin. I do."

Ahsoka raised her hand, "How about we all go meditate together."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, "Snips me and meditating to not work together."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes he is correct. I do recall you never meditated properly when you were my padawan." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Anakin formed a grin, "Like I will forever say my favorite punishment was working with the droids. I like tinkering things not sitting around doing nothing." Anakin said.

"Well Skyguy, let's mediate regardless." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, "You do not have to join me. I'd rather be alone at this moment, reflect on the events." Obi-Wan said.

"You sure?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but I know who to find if I need someone to talk to." Obi-Wan said with a true smile.

Ahsoka and Anakin nodded and walked off in one direction, and Obi-Wan walked in another.

**Thank you for reading this!**

**This is my AU ending of Star Wars The Clone Wars episode The Lawless (5X16)!**

**Please review and favorite it if you liked it!  
**


End file.
